Anomalies and emergencies
by zachary.techman
Summary: Larten's mind is made up, and he tries to take the Borg leader with him when diving off the ship, bad news though, he's headed for a temporal anomaly, and even more problems are abound, as Bones fights to keep his newest patient alive… luckily he's not alone as in most situations a certain captain and Vulcan have his back. First part done, 1 chapter to go.


Hello everyone, this takes place after book 3 generations in the golden sword guardian saga, but sense it's not out yet, enjoy the spoilers and small teasers because these 1shots will be taken down after word.

Summary Larten's mind is made up, and he tries to take the Borg leader with him when diving off the ship, bad news though, he's headed for a temporal anomaly, and even more problems are abound, as Leonard McCoy fights to keep his newest patient alive… luckily he's not alone as in most situations a certain captain and Vulcan have his back. Can the triumvirate work together and make a miraculous miracle out of what should be a diagnosis of he's dead, Jim!

As the offending Borg drone shot at the duo of Larten and Picard, Jean-Luc returned fire with his Phaser. "Larten, the leader is right behind you," warned the captain. "Thank you captain," Look out"! Warned the vampire as he got between the Borg leader. Before the leader could fire his weapon, Larten pushed Picard out of the way, then grabbed the Borg's firing arm, but as the Borg's arm went wide, he walked to the edge of the Cube, and shook Larten off, sending him plunging to his apparent death. "Larten, hold on"! Jean-Luc exclaimed as he lunged for the vampire, but he was way too far to reach for and was being blocked by a Borg drone. The captain could do nothing as the 1st guardian, the one whom accepted him as a leader and equal, fell until he disappeared out of site. All the captain got before he fell all the way was the vampire being racked with pain as he landed directly in a temporal anomaly.

As Larten fell he reached his hand out to catch the ship, gravity took over. Down, down, and down he went until he landed inside a temporal anomaly. Larten screamed in pain as he was mentally torn apart by the time stream. Finally when his body could not take any more punishment, he fell through the anomaly and through a time line. His body was okay, but his mind was severely compromised to the point that he thought he felt fragments of his very being coming apart.

After a hard day in sickbay, Lenard McCoy, the CMO of the enterprise was going to take a much needed break when engineer Montgomery Scot called him through his communicator. "Leonard McCoy to transporter room please, we have a, well I don't know what it is supposed to be a humanoid? He's in critical condition, and there's something else... from him looks like crystals attached to a chain"? He replied. "Beam him down to sickbay, and another thing, you' think we can share a scotch"? The good doctor asked. "Sure, and no, you will need to come down, he's unstable for a beaming. Leonard frowned, not many people were showing these symptoms, and there's only one thing that can explain the crystals and chain. I'm getting the feeling those crystals and chain are bad news. The good doctor put the pieces together, unstable for a beaming, and the crystals and chain. "Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a mind mender"! "What was that, doctor"? asked Scotty innocently. Leonard's frown deepened, "Nothing, please get Jim and Spock, I'm going to need all the help I can get". "I". answered Scotty.

On the bridge

"Mr. Sulu, we have a Romulan warbird on our tail. Arm torpedoes". "Torpedo's armed, sir". Answered Sulu. "Lock on to the warbird, Mr. Chekov". "Locked and loaded, sir"." Answered Chekov. "Captain, Doctor McCoy wants you and I to meet him in sickbay". Replied Spock. "Scotty, hold the bridge, let's see what Bones has got himself into, shall we"? "I don't think the statement is correct nor logical, captain," replied Spock. "Logic shmogic, let's go"! Answered Jim, dragging his second in command out the door.

Back in sickbay…

The good doctor grabbed a medical Tricorter, then started to scan his patient from the transporter room. "Nurse Chapel, make sure to keep his vitals stabilized"! the good doctor instructed. It had taken at least himself and 2 nurses to restrain and sedate the humanoid. Spock and Jim arrived. Leonard saw Jim's concerned look, "Bones, what's wrong with this one"? asked Jim. The CMO frowned, "He, It? Seems to be unstable, memory and missing nerve fragments, and something's happening with those crystals and chains, There. what in blazes"! he shouted. Spock frowned, "doctor, the crystals are turning black, and the chain seems to be hovering on its own power Fascinating", Suddenly the chain rapped around Leonard's neck, strangling him. "Bones, keep calm," Jim said worriedly. "Spock, shoot at the blackness in those crystals, before we lose our chief medical officer"! "I can't get a clear shot, Captain"! Spock tried to Annalise the crystals when one of them shimmered and vanished. Spock felt a scream from the sedated patient. The Vulcan frowned, "Captain, the humanoid is reacting to my studying of the crystals", Jim frowned before turning Spock's head away, "What the hell is going on with those crystals"? "Jim, don't look at them, touch is the only option", Leonard wheezed. He was on deaths door, the chains were tightening for the kill. "Spock, shoot at the black stuff now"! shouted Jim. Spock aimed his Phaser and was about to shoot the crystals when a ethereal shield deflected the shot at Leonard's bonds, freeing him. Jim watched as Bones ora seemed to turn from his to the patient's. They were both at deaths door, there was only 1 option. The 2, unstable and weary linked up in desperation, and for a second they had only 1 thought on their minds as they were about to drop. "No".

Leonard's strength skyrocketed to unnatural levels as he lifted the crystals and through them across the room, shattering them black spots and all, at the same time, he absorbed the memories on his side, preventing them from being lost. Leonard tried to break the link, but his mind didn't want to break it. The damaged mind released the CMO's, and the crystals were back, unmarred, but the patient was on deaths door. Jim and Spock looked at Leonard, "Bones, what just happened"? Jim asked. Leonard glanced at the prone patient, "He happened, now we need to pay him back, see that hole in the room? We need to go through the hole, and rewire the neurons with those fragments of memory, the ethereal shield was his last gamble to save me." "Doctor, how do you know it is a he"? the Vulcan asked. "Spock, I just know", he answered. come on Jim, the hole is closing"! Together, the trio jumped into the portal, to end up in the prone subjects mind.

When the 3 appeared, they were in a small cavity, with cylinders with holes inside them, and hooks attached to the cylinders, for the chain? Leonard had no idea, but he'd find out, it was the least he could do. Carefully, the CMO fit the first crystal into the hole, and a bolt of electricity shot out, enveloping the first link. _Well, that's 1 down, several more to go._ The second, third and fourth ones went off without a hitch, but the fifth one was split into 13 different halves that fit in 13 different deposits inside the cylinder that had 13 small holes in the center. The first shard represented a star ship, the first hole a balled captain in a Starfleet uniform, The good doctor stuck the crystal shard in the hole, and a spark leapt out, connecting them. The rest were snap shots of various worlds with different people, the last one Leonard came across was a shard representing a black ball with 4 stars, he threaded it to a green clad Vulcan? No, it was not a Vulcan, as the designation Namekaeon was revealed. Suddenly the whole thing began to pulse with power, as the memories and chain were absorbed into the contraction, finally he looked at the product. From what Leonard could see inside the humanoid's head, the chain and crystals were attached to metal cylinders with gouts of fire coming out at random intervals. "How ironic that saying is true," joked Leonard to his 2 companions. "Ironic indeed, doctor." "You think his brain is like that Jim?" asked Leonard. Jim gave a grin that spelled trouble for the Vulcan. "I'll bet his brain is about the size of a walnut." "Captain, I do remind you my brain wasn't walnut sized." Spock replied, "but I'll bet the doctors brain was replaced with what you humans call a trauma kit." Jim smirked at Leonard. "Bones, I think you have been insulted." Leonard grinned. "No harm done," Come on, let's go farther. "This is the end of your voyage, fools! now you all have to face me, pathetic humans"! said a figure in a blood red cloak. Jim looked at Leonard, "Bones, We all have our demons, he must be in constant combat with his own". Leonard smiled sarcastically, "No shit Sherlock"! Spock gives McCoy a confused expression, "Doctor, I remind you, Sherlock holms is not alive"? Larten's dark half lunges at Leonard, but Kirk and Spock block him off, "Doctor, get back through the hole, we'll hold him off as long as we can"! Leonard frowned before turning to the gateway, "Thanks Mr. Spock". Jim turned to McCoy's direction, "Bones, keep Him alive for as long as you can. We'll tell you if his darker half escapes your way".

Back in sickbay, Leonard's job became harder as His patient was becoming coherent, as he lashed out at the doctor, and missed by inches every time as something held him back. The good doctor slipped him a hypo spray, knocking him out again. Leonard looked for information in the Starfleet database on his patient… nothing was there, so the doctor took a camera and took a picture of his sedated patient, then sent it to a medical data base, where interesting results came up as to what he was dealing with. "Species, Vampire, name, classified age, unknown.

"Classified data my ass!", Leonard snapped, then hacked his way through the whole power grid. Finally he got everything he needed.

Name: Larten Crepsley, gender, Male. Species Vampire. Powers, flitting, healing, longer life span then the average human, rather medical drugs will work on him is undetermined. The good doctor looked up the history of this vampire, and found out he had died, but was rumored to have been brought back by a necromancer called Necrosabor. "Necrosabor… hmm, fascinating… I wonder… The doctor looked through more archives until he found the information needed… Name Necrosabor, title, the undead sword. Born, Sat 9 7 2013, still alive, motives unknown, rather he will be a threat to Starfleet, no idea, lives life on the edge, a rather peculiar person, follows his own rules, follows the god Shadowfax. As name suggests he's a warrior and a necromancer, is a tactician and combo-fiend. McCoy kept reading until there was nothing left. This guy is a powerful force onto himself, I'm surprised we never heard of him in our travels.

Suddenly Leonard's communicator went off. "Bones, we can't hold him any longer, he's headed your way!" "Thanks for holding him off for as long as you did Jim, now get your ass back here in 1 piece, Spock you as well!" "We will arrive when we can, doctor." "One more thing Bones, this guy is fast, you can't go on the offensive, you need to make him come to you, and exploit those openings for what their worth." "Understood Jim," he replied.

As Larten's demonic half was ejected out the portal, Leonard had only a few options, seeing as how he was outmatched in every way. Spock and Jim at least had given him a heads up on what to expect, but the doctor had to be patient and let Larten's darker half come to him. Lenard smiled, he had planned it out well, Now if he had a clever retort… oh well, best to just go along with plan B. Leonard grabbed a tricorder, and lobbed it like a boomerang, where then he popped it back with a string he had tied to it. "You want to kill me? Come and try it!" The darker Larten glared daggers at Him, then charged… big mistake fore he had stepped on a face up hypo… he'd be out in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _What, you should have collapsed_? That should have knocked you out… the doctor reached for his medical gloves to find syringes attached to them. "What? what is this?" the doctor tried to get the syringes off the gloves, but they wouldn't come off. Leonard began to think _how the hell do You fill them up if there attached? _""Doctor, they seem to be linked to your mind." Answered Spock. "Which idiot had the idea to give me these gloves?" he thought through there link. "It seems the weapon chose you." Answered Spock. Or someone thought it would be a good weapon. "If that is so, who would have the idea to attach these to my gloves and make it mind controlled?" thought Leonard. "No time, left!" instructed Spock. Lenard moved to the side, which slammed Larten's dark side into the wall wear he once was. The doctor saw the entity turning around, exposing a vane. Leonard thought of the strongest sedatives in each of his syringes then willed them to grow into Hypodermic needles. The good doctor showed a casual front deceiving the darker half into charging recklessly., "_That's right, closer… you fool!"_ the 2 attacked, Larten's dark half with an uppercut to the doctor's chin, and Leonard with a downward strike with his gloves. Only 1 hit there mark, and the other was staggering around, trying to fight being sedated. Larten's dark half was not ready to give up, so he swung a hook with his non numbed arm, only to have a stronger sedative take effect. His vision was getting foggy, so he didn't see the good doctor sneak up behind him for the finishing strike. Flork… Leonard stuck the hypo's home, and the darker vampire slumped to the floor unconscious.

"You kill him Bones?" asked Jim. Lenard smiled, "No Jim, he's not dead, just going through a vampiric naptime. Jim grinned, "Bones, you don't mind dragging him back through the vortex?" Leonard frowned, "Dammit Jim I'm a doctor, not a pack mule! Spock nodded his head, how illogical, doctor, and yet… "If you say fascinating, I'll make your next physical painful."

with the task of putting the vampires darker half back completed, the vampire's vital signs were returning to normal. Bones kept a close eye on his patient, as little by little, he began to surface.

Larten was lost between darkness, fog consumed his eyes. Something was dragging him down. The weight loosened on his fragile mind as pieces of him were put back. Then something began dragging him deeper, until 2 indistinct shapes began to pull whatever it was out. he was still drowning though, the baggage was still present. They reached for him, he panicked, at the site of the talons of a Borg drone, and tried fighting against them, but his hands nor any other part of his body was responding. The thing came into clarity to not reveal talons but hands, and not a Borg, but a human, a rather worried 1 at that. The vampire tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. The blue clad human, what did they call them, Doctor's? Yes, that was it, he was a doctor, put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're aboard the enterprise, take it easy. Larten frowned, he was not aboard the enterprise, and the doctor was a woman, not a man, and the draw wasn't supposed to be a southern one. "captain Picard?" "Never heard of him." the doctor supplied. he tried to speak, all he got out was "Name?" "Doctor McCoy." He tried to focus on the doctor, but his eyes wouldn't respond. A hand grasped his. "Right here". He wanted to say something, when he felt himself dropping mentally off a large ledge. The doctor watched him as his vital signs were going critical, paying attention to the next words he tried to say. Pleh s'gnihtemos ngwor thiw… the vampire's hold slipped, and he fell into the ever widening chasm that was his mind.

Leonard looked at the monitor to see something bad. A lot of neurons were firing off at opposing neurons. He saw his patient in a seizure, but not just any seizure, one of the really bad ones, and he was unhealthy to begin with. _O-shit, now this?_ Nurses walked into the room running as fast as they could. "Get me 2 cc's Diazepam, stat!" Chapel handed him the drug, and he administered it, but it had no effect. "Get me something quicker acting." Another nurse handed him a quicker acting drug, but it didn't respond either. Leonard gasped. "The chains were neurons, and he had connected them in the wrong order, but Leonard wasn't just going to give up. If medicine won't help, maybe fixing it from the inside will. "Jim, Spock, to sickbay. "Doctor, the portal is closed." answered Spock. Hell no, I refuse to give up, "No, there has to be another way, dammit I came too far to let him die here! _Hmm, he mentioned a Picard, "Doctor, I know what you are thinking, and it is impossible." Spock, if we can't save him, how do you suppose he's going to survive, his oxygen levels are at critical, and he's cycling through the 2 seizure stages in a repetitive rhythm, none of the drugs are having an effect on him, and brain cells are going to be in the toilet if we don't act! He gasped as he began to see his patient's subconscious reaching out desperately for something. Impossible, his remaining neurons are trying to reach out!" Spock Gasped, "Something is happening doctor," Spock, you seeing what I'm seeing?" "Indeed, doctor, his fragmented mind is trying to reach out, but there's nothing he could latch on to unless"._ suddenly images of various people started to fill The doctor's tricorter. _Spock, you won't believe this! I think his mind just joined with the minds of his group, it seems they either found him, or he found them. Dammed if I know how it happened though._

Larten was being pulled down sickeningly again, everything was falling away. His memories were fading, he was dying. As he prepared for his death, people reached out for him. (Piccolo), "Hold on!" (Sora), "Stay with us a bit longer." (Captain Picard), "I cannot let you die here as captain and leader of this collaboration." (Ryu), "It's not over yet. Something teleported underneath him, pulling him to safety. "Metaknight, Piccolo, Jean-Luc Picard, Aeon, Ash, Zero, Ryu, Lucario, Green arrow, Sora, and taskmaster were all there. Jean-Luc reached a hand out to his hand which he took, all the guardians were channeling there life force into him. "It's not enough, we need more power!" Said the captain.

Leonard looked at the monitor to see Larten's condition returning to normal, then declining again. Spock ran into sickbay, putting his hands to the points of Leonard's temples. The hell you doing, Spock?" "Doctor, as you human's say good things come to those who wait, however, if you must know, You, myself, and the captain are going to give Mister Crepsley the life force he needs to start the healing process. "Who am I to argue with a Vulcan? Go for it!" Spock took control of his mind, forcing it into a meditation state. Kirk's hand was on his left, while Leonard's hand was on his right. The 3 went in together.

Larten looked to see 3 people popping on to the crevice. Jim attached his hand to Larten's, Leonard attached his hand to Jean-Luc's free hand, together, the group gave Larten everything they had. Jean-Luc and Jim gave him there devotion, Leonard gave him compassion, Sora gave him Joy, Zero, Ryu, and Taskmaster gave him there drive, the rest gave him there emotions, whatever those were, last was Spock, whom gave him his logic and years of control, finally, Leonard gave him a promise. "Should you recover, I will join you should you call. The network stopped firing, and the hole group looked to find themselves back where they belonged.

Leonard was the first to come out of meditation, and looked at Larten's vitals… everything was stable, but he knew the road back from all these complications wouldn't be easy. Spock and Jim smiled at the sleeping vampire, and Leonard was for once able to catch some sleep.

Larten's sleep was dreamless, when he came to, he awoke to Leonard's hand inside his own, and the doctor seemed to be asleep. _Should I wake him? _He took a long look at the doctor's face, there were circles under his eyes. He went to move, but too late, a high pitch beeping could be heard followed by a "dammit, Larten, stay still"!_ Larten checked his faculties or tried to, when hands blocked his own. "No, can't have you ruining the work that was done. Oh, and In case you're wondering what happened to you after you said hi to a temporal anomaly? Here's a recap, compliments of the main doctor on duty! You had you're other half separated from you, memory defragmentation, and a damn tonic clonic seizure because the chief medical officer here," he said pointing at himself, restructured your neuro path the wrong way. I hear he was in cahoots with a green blooded hobgoblin, and a certain starship captain prone to reckless things, but what do I know? I'm a doctor, not a rumor mill!" "At least you tried to fix my functions," The vampire yawned. "Getting tired, Mister Crepsley"? "Yes, but I should not be. I do not want to sleep. Larten watched as the doctor stealthily got out of the chair, then sneakily administered a hypospray. He fought the drug, eyes open and a look of deep concentration on his face. A comforting hand rest on his shoulder, a voice whispering into his ear. "It's alright, let go, you'll be safe, I gotcha. He felt a hand meet his own, taking it, at the same time, the other hand he didn't see went to his head, rubbing it gently until the vampire began to close his eyes. Even still he was fighting it as darkness was trying to pull him down. "Just let go. Nothing will happen to ya, let go." he said gently. The vampire couldn't resist for long as the doctor's voice in that southern draw began to lull him into surrendering to the effects of the sedative. That's it, just relax, hands went over his eyes, and before the vampire knew it, he was out like a light, although he thought a hand squeezed his left and another was rubbing circles into his back.  
><em>Larten awoke to something hitting him, splat. He decided to try and ignore it, maybe it was a mistake? Splatsplatsplatsplatsplat several of them hit him at a time. Larten decided to look down, a ton of corn was in his lap, and a grinning Jim Kirk as he loaded more corn on his spoon to lob at the vampire. "What's going on in here?" Larten watched a blustered doctor McCoy enter the room. Once Bones got a look at the corn on Larten's lap he put two and two together. To put it humorously… Jim was cornered, and it would take ears before the doctor would let him live that down. He watched as the doctor's face went into what would later be known as angry rant mode. JimwhatdidItellyouaboutplayingwithyourfooditisforyoutoeatnotabusesocleanituporIkeepyouinsickbayandhypoyouintonextweakareweclearIhopesooryouwillnotliketheresultingtreatmentsIasCMOofthiscrewcanmakeupnowcleanupthismessandeatyourdamncorn! Larten looked at the doctor a look of profound wonder on his face… that man said a complete total of… he didn't know how many words, but the rant was incredible, and all that in less than five minutes! Jim flicked the spoon with corn on it at the doctor, but he was having none of that as he held the spoon, and tipped the corn into Jim's mouth. "Booooooones, why do you ruin the fun"? "Because I can, now get some sleep"! "Boooooooones, can I have a cookie"? "No, goddam infant! Bones looked to find the vampire suppressing a smirk as he took a piece of corn, and lobbed it at Jim's head. Splat. "Laaaaaaaaaarten, you murdered the corn, corn murderer in the sickbay, corn murderer in the sickbay"! Bones facepalmed, He's not the only one who will be murdering something in sickbay….. the doctor reached for a hypospray. "Booooooooooones, whatareyoudoingisthatacookieyumyumohwaitnooooooooanothercornpersonhasdiednowIwillneedtoholdafuneralforthedepartedcorniansImustmakepreperationsandwriteaspeechmustavengethefallencornpeoplemust… hi-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s. Larten laughed until he was crying… who knew a person could rant that quickly? The doctor smiled at the vampire. "I'm damn thrilled you're finding this amusing." "Is he always like that"? "You mean Jim, yeah you could say that, damn kid gets into more problems than a Klingon at a comic on convention"! "What's comikon"? "Oh, I forgot they don't have them in your time". The doctor walked over to his patients bed, checking the results on his pad. "You seem to be recovering up nicely, give it a few days, and we can see about getting you moving. "Doctor, I wish to do some stargazing, if you don't mind. Can I do so?" the Doctor smiled, "I suppose I can allow it for a little while. Mr. Spock, mind meeting myself and Larten at the astronomy deck? "Spock here, which 1 of you wishes to stargaze? "That would be me, commander." "Ah, of course, Mr. Crepsley. The doctor shut down his com. "He returned with a wheelchair, propping the vampire inside it. "I do not wish to use this". "I know, but as your Doctor, and mainly because hell, I've never worked on a vampire such as yourself, I don't want to break you when you are not ready for it. Once we begin to let you walk places, I'll ease up on the chair. Hell, if you keep being compliant with my terms, I might let you out early. Wouldn't that be nice," Bones said smiling. Larten smiled back, "you have a good point doctor, and if it makes you feel that much better, I will use the chair." The Doctor smiled before moving the chair out of the room to the astronomy deck where Spock was waiting.  
>Spock was there with 2 cups of tea, 1 for himself, and 1 for the Vampire. "Mr. Crepsley, do you drink tea? It is a tea made with plants from Vulcan. I decided to make some for you to try, should you wish to." "I do not think I have had any tea. I am mostly a ale man myself, I would not mind trying some though. The Vulcan smiled, "Soon, I'll as the humans say, make a convert out of you yet. Spock passed the glass to the vampire to try. Larten went to pick it up with his left hand, when he realized it wasn't moving as quickly as it should be. Spock watched the Vampire's left hand try to grab the mug, then watched the emotions on the vampire's face until he put back his left hand. "Try your right hand," said Spock. Larten was able to get the handle of the cup, and was surprised to feel the cup become easier to manage as he saw the Vulcan supporting it with his hand. The two got it close enough to the vampire to drink. Larten took a generous drink of the tea, than began to smile. "This isn't bad at all, what is it called?" "Plomeek Tea, a recipe from my time on Vulcan as a child. Larten caught a wistful look on Spock's face. "I lost my home on Vulcan do to an enemy of the federation named Nero. Also lost my mother." Larten was no stranger to death, but to lose your own planet where you grew up? The Vampire didn't know what to say, until he got a gentle nudge from the mental link between him and Doctor McCoy. "I greave with thee," he said solemnly. Spock began to smile again as the two kept drinking their tea. "I lost my cousin to a mean foreman named Traz. He was a nice and gentle soul. We would go to the factory and work together. He and I were on the cocoon team. We would have our hair dyed every morning so Traz could pick us out by our color. Naturally my hair was orange because, you know why. The Vulcan nodded quietly. "You had to put them under water and hold them under," he said. "Exactly. One day Traz was angry so he decided to take it out on the rest of the workers, naturally he went and insulted my cousin. Ver was smart and could predict when somehow Traz was going to pounce, but even that didn't save him. In the end, My cousin was drowned, and I plunged the sharpest object I had picked up into the foreman's throat. I did not know what it exactly was, but after that I fled. The Vulcan was not very happy, but he understood. "What is that cluster," the vampire asked. "Spock smiled as he had looked at it. It's the constellation of the Orion belt. And that one?" That one looks to be one of the zodiac, the Sagittarius, if I do recall. "It looks beautiful. Spock looked at 1 with a hunter running across the sky. It was Larten's turn to smile. "I believe that one is of a hunter of a Greek goddess chasing a deer across the sky. I do not know her name though, but I could swear the last name has the word shade inside it. Spock smiled, "It is rather intriguing to see that one so far beyond its own timeline. The vampire began to relax gazing at the many constellations. Before long, he was asleep.<p>

Spock  
>I watched as Larten slept, then decided to make a quick call to the doctor. "He's asleep, doctor, would you like me to carry him back? "You are fine where you're at, Mr. Spock, just make sure he's comfortable. "Understood, goodnight, doctor McCoy," Spock said. He shut off the communicator. Spock covered the vampire with a blanket before tucking him in, after this, he prepared himself for some deep meditation.<br>A month later Larten was walking and was sharing quarters with Spock. The doctor didn't trust Jim with good reason, the kid was a trouble magnet, and to get Larten into that kind of trouble was just asking for a trip back to sickbay. Add to the fact that most of the time Bones saw Jim he was injured, plastered, or wanting to send the good doctor on another of his crazy away missions, "Damn infant!" As much as the southern doctor was grumpy towards his captain, he was a softy at heart, so that had to count for something. Currently he watched as the vampire and Vulcan worked out in the recreation room of the ship, the vampire lifting weights. "Give me a 220 pound barbell," the vampire said. Spock handed Larten the barbell and he was able to lift it with a grunt before setting it down. Larten was sweating bullets. Spock walked him back to the bench where Bones was waiting with a bottle of water. "You're improving quickly, want to try the elliptical tomorrow?" he asked. "That sounds like a good idea," Larten smiled. "c'mon, let's get ya some grub, Jim is inside his quarters waiting for us.  
>The captain smiled as the trio of CMO, first officer, and Vampire arrived at his quarters. "I did some looking into things you can have to eat," Jim said. He had a wide selection of things for the vampire to try. There were croutons, various meats, fruits, and vegetables, and some delicacies from other planets, and the cornerstone of it all was a glass of Romulan ale. Larten dug into it all watching as Spock and the good doctor had fair portions of the vegetarian choices, more so Spock then the doctor, for he did find Leonard taking some meats and other things as well. Jim polished off the rest, by this time the 4 were full. "It was good dining with you captain," said Larten. Jim nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You never told us about how you exactly got here." "I know Doctor McCoy told you how I got to this place, but he never told you the why?" "No, he just reported that you fell through a temporal anomaly, and by the way, no one that were normal could survive that kind of problem and live to tell the tale. So what exactly are you? You're not a genetically engineered superman." Larten nodded. "Far from that, in some ways you would be correct, but this is far from the truth." "What I believe he's trying to say, captain, is he is something from a more older period of time…" "Probably before we existed and Starfleet were ever thought of." Bones finished Spock's query. Larten's nod answered that hypothesis. "When I tested his blood, something came back from it. If I told you, things would get complicated." Jim nodded. "So Bones, if you ran the blood, what's so complicating about it that you can't tell me?" "Jim, if I told you, section 31 would probably go after him, Spock would have to log it, because he's a upstanding green blooded hobgoblin, after that section 31 would hunt him down far into his timeline. I do remind you Jim, that you know where the ship logs go, and if it's any consolation where they would go once section 31 gets there hands on those," said Bones. The captain nodded. "Say no more." "Why do you mistrust me, Doctor"? asked Spock. "I haven't forgiven you on the things you did to Jim," he said. "I'll tell you this Larten, no one can hold grudges better than the McCoy clan," Jim commented. Larten nodded. I can tell said grudges can boil over for a while. Spock watched the vampire's eyes close of their own accord before the Vulcan could tell he was down for the count. Jim looked at the vampire's sleeping frame. "Bones, he looks younger when he's asleep." Jim said, a rather mischievous look in his eye. Bones nodded, as do you, infant!" Jim playfully through a pillow at the doctor, but a hand shot through the air, snuggling with the object. "Ah, I need my camera." "No you don't, Jim!" Bones ran, snatching the camera off the table. "Booooooooones? Get back with my camera!" "Ya want you're camera, Jim? C'mmon and get it! And thus the chase for the camera ensued.<p>

A hour later.

When Larten awoke, he felt someone parting their hands through the orange hair on his head in a rather affectionately fond way. "C'mon, the dead must wake eventually," whispered Bones. Larten lifted himself into a sitting position, "since when could the dead wake, Doctor McCoy?" "Since they fell through timelines," he answered drily. He tossed Larten some clothes. "This looks like gear you would use for sparring," he noted. "Mainly because it is for just that," Bones replied. He helped Larten to his feet, setting him at the table inside his quarters, Spock and Jim had decided to move him over to McCoy's quarters so Bones could keep an eye on him. It was when Jim got the idea of fencing against the vampire that made his friend smile. "That's a good idea, Jim, I'll ask Sulu if he wants to take up the exercise." "I don't want him to fence with Larten, I would like you to do it, Bones," Jim said. "Indeed, Leonard, you could also see how he differs from the average vampire…granted if you live through the practice," Spock said. Bones chuckled to himself, this would be fun, granted if he didn't wind up in his own sickbay.

*Alright everyone this has gone from the 1shot it should have been to a 2 shot. The question is this, do you want me to keep the current ending, or put the other characters back in their multiverse? Please tell me through reviews, I know at least 17 of you are reading this, and the other 2000 or so are waggling their fingers at me going what the heck is he thinking? Alright, I want to make an announcement, my first participation fic will commence later tonight. Get ready for game night aboard the Enterprise, where you pick the games for the crew to try, rather it be 1 member, to several members. Okay, see you all on the other side for chapter 2.


End file.
